Leonardo's Poetry Book
by TheOneThatGotAway99
Summary: Hidden away in his bedroom is a small blue-backed notebook adorned in elegant handwriting. Inside, Leo writes his heart away. His deepest feelings and most hidden thoughts, put down in poetic form. These are those poems. [I do not own TMNT, but these poems remain as my artistic property (copyrights, people!); PM me if you want permission to use any; updated sporadically; enjoy!]
1. I Be A Weapon

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Be A Weapon<em>**

**_._**

_I be a living weapon_

_Strong and lean_

_._

_I be a perfect weapon_

_Honed and cleaned_

_._

_I be a useful weapon_

_To wield and fight_

_._

_I be a deadly weapon_

_To take each life_

_._

_I be a cared for weapon_

_Wiped free of blood and gore_

_._

_I be a lonely weapon_

_Pushed aside and ignored_

_._


	2. Unbalanced

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unbalanced<strong>_

_**.**_

_Hard steel blade_

_Cold stone heart_

_Save the world_

_And tear it apart_

_._

_Equal parts good_

_And equal parts bad_

_Equal parts happy_

_Equal parts sad_

_._

_The world be not an oyster_

_This life be not a pearl_

_No equal opportunity_

_For every boy and girl_

_._


	3. Always Never

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Always Never<em>**

**_ ._**

_Stolen lives and broken minds_

_Takes you back in endless time_

_Always something, never nothing_

_ ._

_Blunted sides and sharpened ends_

_Hidden tears and silent screams_

_Always nothing, never something_

_ ._

_Different than it could have been_

_Same as it never was_

_Always never, never always_

_ ._


	4. Untitled Number 1

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Untitled #1<strong>_

_**.**_

_Lost_

_Lost in my own mind_

_._

_Deaf_

_Deaf to my own ears_

_._

_Mute_

_Mute to my own words_

_._

_Numb_

_Numb to my own feeling_

_._

_Blind_

_Blind in my own eyes_

_._

_Dead_

_Dead to my own life_

_._

_Lost_

_Lost to my own world_

_._


	5. Raphael

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Raphael**_

_Fire burning passion bright_

_Unquenched by rain or wind or night_

_But stronger even, dazzling light_

_Endless test of worth, of might_

_Pain and fear and calm take flight_

_Stolen sense, but heightened sight_

_Called in bitter, blazing fight_

_To do what you believe is right_

_._


	6. Donatello

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Donatello**_

_Logic is as logic does_

_It talks and fights and walks because_

_Despite the mindless, droning buzz_

_This life's worth more, worth more to us_

_This world's worth more than pocket fuzz_

_Cherished even damaged 'twas_

_It's always as it never was_

_._


	7. Michelangelo

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_Michelangelo_**

_Bouncing bright and blinding sun_

_Joyful with each smile won_

_Innocent eyes that seem so young_

_As though this life has just begun_

_As though unknown what this world has done_

_Death by blade or blunt or gun_

_Wanting more but having none_

_Fake smiles to hide, false joy to run_

_You desire only to be free and have fun_

_You desire only to be someone_

_ ._


	8. Perfection's Battle

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perfection's Battle<em>**

**_._**

_Deep breath in_

_Hold it tight_

_Blindfold tied firm_

_To steal my sight_

_Prepared to strike_

_With cold steel blade_

_Focus all in_

_The world starts to fade_

_._

_A foe attacks_

_In invisible form_

_Then another and another_

_Like a fresh starting storm_

_Their numbers are great_

_But so is my skill_

_Position myself_

_To deliver each kill_

_._

_A deadly dance_

_Grace and beauty combine_

_To protect what this world_

_Has declared to be mine_

_Perfection required_

_No mistake dare accepted_

_To do what I must_

_To do what I'm expected_

_._


	9. A Warrior's Pain

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Warrior's Pain<em>**

**_._**

_Enemies in black_

_Innocents in white_

_But all I see is grey_

_._

_Blades bite into flesh_

_Streams of running red_

_Wood blunts dark bruises_

_Soon all thought be dead_

_._

_Planning plans of_

_Murder and honor_

_A strategist's battle begun_

_The cloying taste of copper_

_Lingers on my tongue_

_._

_I am but a child_

_Playing a game of life and death_

_And a warrior's true pain_

_Dwells within_

_In hidden scars_

_And hidden fears_

_._


	10. Death Surrounds

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Death Surrounds<strong>

**.**

Death surrounds me in a suffocating grasp

A dark veil covering sound and sight

Buried alive in a dirt covered coffin

No chance to escape; no chance to fight

.

Trapped in a roaring sea of ever changing waters

Where breath be more precious than the finest gem or metal

But neither bought and neither traded; hope fades quick

The world will fade out; the dust to slowly settle

.

Speeding sights and hidden noise

Ground approaching fast; or I to it

Dread a living conscious thing

At impact I am sure to hit

.

In this life we live and _live_

Death as sure as rising sun

Of myself my hope I give

To each and all, I am but one


	11. In This Life

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>In This Life<strong>

**.**

In this life of death and dark

We have only but each other

A living, breathing daily spark

Of hope and love found in another

.

I fight, this day, solely for them

This world, this family, this home

Against the seething, plotting schemes

Against the frightfully unknown

.

For those I love, my life I'll give

Without them here, no point to live

.

So focus, stay focused

An ever-constant vigil

In ever-constant alert

Paranoia, extra caution

Call it what you will

So long as they aren't hurt

.

For those I love, my life I give

Without them here, no way to live

.

I live, this day, solely for them

To guard, to guide, to lead

To protect and to ensure

They have all they could ever need

.

In this life of death and dark

We have only but each other

A living, breathing daily spark

Of hope and love found in a brother

.

_"In this life, we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we all go down. So focus." ~ Hamato Leonardo_


	12. Nightmare Monster

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Nightmare Monster**

**.**

Dripping fangs

Sharp white teeth

Long black claws

A need to eat

Gleaming eyes

Foul stenched breath

A lasting feeling

That tastes like death

These aren't the monsters

That keep me up

Lying awake

In the dead of night

It's familiar faces

With glassy, opened eyes

The silent screams

And voiceless cries

Those are the monsters

That haunt my nightmares

Those are the fears

That are always there

.


	13. A Sibling's Bond

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A Sibling's Bond**

**.**

There is nothing stronger than a sibling's bond

Concrete and stone crumble to dust

Iron and steel are left to rust

Wild wood forests burn and die

Mountains tumble; streams dry

There is nothing stronger than a sibling's bond

Through all the wrong

Nothing as strong

Nor contains more power

A shelter; strong tower

Standing the test of time and trial

For every small step and long winding mile

Solid stone ground

A connection profound

Of brother or sister

By blood or by love

There is nothing stronger than a sibling's bond

Nor more easily broken by fate's cruel twist

Or death's cold hand

.


	14. Absolution

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Absolution <strong>

**.**

Watch the water trickle past

No good thing was made to last

Lives are taken

Innocence lost

The battle won

But at what cost?

.

The end of good; the end of bad

No more happy; no more sad

The end of guilt; the end of blame

No more loss or evil gain

.

Sounds mute and colors fade

The blood toll has now been paid

Streaming down

The tears and pain

Crying out

The world has changed

.

Watch the water rushing by

Today's the day all things die

Today's the day I say goodbye

.


	15. Undone What Is

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Undone What Is<strong>

**.**

The world in charred and blackened grays

Stained with blood and sweat and pain

Blurred colors, sick and swirling, spins

Lost in life and death and sins

Voiceless cries beat silent screams

Not as "fine" as one would seem

A hero's hand, here, cannot reach

Grasping that which none can teach

Killing self 'lest self be killed

Blood of good and bad both spilled

Endless roamings, countless turns

Watching as the whole world burns

Slipping from my hold firm held

Hiding from the choice worst felt

Fighting each day to live to the next

Longing for one day of rest

Ever will, unending, this

'Lest a momentary slip

Cost me dear, in failure great

I pray I never am too late

Protect with bloodied broken touch

'Lest the pain prove far too much

.


	16. Untitled Number 2

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled #2<strong>

.

Ignorance is not bliss

Cluelessness is helplessness

Innocence lost

Impossible to re-attain

Blood pours down

The streets are painted red with it

Hearts as cold as steel

And yet just as brittle

The whole city screams

They're hoping for a hero

But they get me, instead

.


	17. I'm Not a Hero

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not A Hero<strong>

**.**

I'm not a hero

I'm just here to fight

I'm not a hero

But I'll save your life

.

I'm not a hero

I'll just make them pay

I'm not a hero

But I'll save the day

.

I'm not a hero

Despite what you think of me

I'm not a hero

I can't be what you want me to be

I'm not a hero

I can't make things alright

Won't even try

'Cause we'll be here all night

.

Can't do these things you want me to

Can't make reality untrue

I'm only me, it can't be done

Impossibility has won!

.

I'm not a hero

I won't hold your hand

I'm not a hero

I'll just take my stand

.

I'm not a hero

But I'll go another round

And pick myself

Up off the ground

.

You keep saying I'm strong

I keep saying you're wrong

You keep saying I'm tough

I keep saying it's not enough

You keep saying I'll win

But it gets under my skin

.

I can't even win a battle

How will I ever win a war?

I'm telling you now

It's not what I'm here for

.


	18. Alone When Not Alone

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Alone When Not Alone<strong>

**.**

I'm tired of trying

It hurts too much when I fail

One sided

Unnoticed

I'll be your willing ear

Your comforting shoulder

Interrupt me

Ignore me

My thoughts stay mine

Despite my attempts to share

I'll know your every trouble

You'll think I don't have a care

In the world

In this life

Alone

When not alone

When will I get my turn?

.


	19. Hidden Emotions

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Emotions<strong>

.

Keep calm

You can't afford to panic

Anger could destroy

Sadness end the world

.

My life crumbled to dust

Held together with a mask

Tears in my eyes

But all you see is the lie I show

.

Ever strong

Ever stoic

Ever calm

Ever fearless


	20. A Leader's Failure

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>A Leader's Failure<strong>

**.**

Down a darkened, winding road

Paved in pain and blood

So willingly you follow me

.

Forgive me, my brother

For I have failed

And you have paid the price

.

Trusting faith to be enough

The blind to lead the blind

Fall to blackened depths unknown

.

Forgive me, my father

For I have lost

Defeat, a bitter thing

.


	21. Equal

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Equal<strong>

**.**

When will the fighting end?

The bloodshed and the death

The forces stood against me are vast

Great in number and in power

Another after another after another comes

The more of they that we defeat

The less it seems to matter

But for us and ours

Of me and mine

A single equals all

.


	22. Self Portrait

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Self Portrait<strong>

Sometimes when I look in the mirror, I still expect to see that little kid I was those some years ago.  
>I expect wide, innocent eyes to gaze into mine, gap-tooth smile beaming back.<br>What I see is a young adult who was equal parts held too tightly and pushed too hard.  
>Eyes of caution half-lidded against this world, distrustful of what they do and do not see.<br>Of what they can't.  
>Dark circles below tell of nights spent without rest, whether by want or by need, too hard to tell.<br>Lips held in a firm line, and emotions locked away deep.  
>Not a hint nor trace of what lies beneath can escape 'lest the innocence that once was witness the horror that now is.<p>

.


	23. Lies (written by Michelangelo)

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><em>I found this in Michelangelo's room yesterday when I put away a stack of comic books he left in the den onto his bed. He doesn't know I saw it, I don't think he'd want me to know, but it was just lying on his nightstand and caught my eye. I didn't mean to read it, but it has stuck with me all day, and I just had to write it down in here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Lies**

I'm lying when I say it doesn't hurt

I'm lying when I say it doesn't matter

I'm lying when I say "it's fine, don't worry"

"It wasn't important"

"You had other things to do"

"I understand"

I'm lying when I say it doesn't hurt

I'm lying when I say I don't care

I'm lying when I say I believe you

I'm lying when I say I know

I'm lying when I say "it's okay"

I'm too stubborn to say "it's not"

Sometimes I'm lying when I smile

Because inside, I'm crying

Sometimes I'm lying when I dance

Because it is better than staying still

Sometimes I'm lying to myself

I don't want to face the bigger picture

Sometimes I'm lying to the world

Because the world doesn't want me here

I'm lying when I'm silent

I'm lying when I'm not

I'm lying now, I'm sure of it

To me or you or them

Lying to save face

And grace

And space

Lying to hide

And help

And save

The only truth that I can't utter

To save my light or life

The truest truth of me

Yet never will it leave my lips

I

Am

Not

Fine

.

Hamato Michelangelo (6/8/2014)

.


	24. The City Half in Ruin

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>The City Half in Ruin<strong>

**.**

The city half in ruin

Walls of crumbled stone

Towers of rusted steel

The stench of death a lingering presence

Tendrils of billowing black above

The fire licks its lips, a hungry gleam

In glowing eyes, consume

The ground

The steel

The stone

In rabid, numbing rage, consume

The flesh

The blood

The bone

Pure, impassioned pain

Hear the city's cries

For tonight 's the night the city dies

.


	25. Beware

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Beware<strong>

**.**

Beware the fear

Lest it freeze your body

.

Beware the anger

Lest it burn your mind

.

Beware the sorrow

Lest it drown your heart

.

Beware the envy

Lest it eat your soul

.

Beware the uncertainty

Lest it steal your life

.

Beware the love

Lest it kill your everything

.


	26. Nothing Else Matters

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Else Matters<strong>

**.**

Hide the hunger, hide the thirst

Save the food for the ones who come first

Hide the sorrows, hide the fear

No good will come from useless tears

Hide the anger, hide the rage

Hide those things that tell your age

Hide disappointments, hide your doubt

Prepare yourself for each new bout

Hide the shivers, hide the shakes

Brace yourself for a world that takes

Hide your worries, hide the schemes

Hide the nightmares, kill your dreams

Hide the terror, hide the pain

You have no thoughts, you have no name

Hide your heart, hide your soul

Only your life can pay the toll

Keep your focus, play your role

Protecting them, your only goal

Nothing else matters, no one cares

Give up yourself because you are theirs

Yes, it sounds wrong and no, it's not fair

But losing them is a thought you can't bare

Surrender your body, surrender your mind

Remember this world will never be kind

Surrender your thoughts, surrender your time

Think but of beauty and wonders sublime

Surrender your senses, surrender your heart

Defend them from a world that would tear them apart

Surrender desire, surrender emotion

Guard them dear from life's hectic commotion

Surrender your wishes, surrender your life

Nothing else matters, not pain, not strife

Surrender yourself, all ways shape and form

Surrender yourself, and keep them from harm

.


	27. Untitled Number 3

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Walking over razor blades

Crawling over glass

Dancing on a fire pit

Looking just to pass

All while the world fades

.

Impossible passageway

Hard won victory

Sightless of the end

Which leads into eternity

Fighting for it day by day

.


	28. We Live Among Devils

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

><p><strong>We Live Among Devils<strong>

**.**

We live among devils and heroes alike,

Demons of darkness and martyrs of light.

Tears that burn and fire that soothes,

I warn you, trust nothing, nothing that moves.

No help is coming, they're lies to deceive.

Alone in the blackness, we watch as we bleed.

The crippling weight of nothing, yet all.

Eyes closed, we make wishes on angels that fall.

.


End file.
